SEASON 2, EPISODE 1THE SECOND THOUGHTS
by Return2Glory
Summary: Previously THE RETURN, but i messed that up do i renamed it and got it to work so here it is
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I was reading all these great fanfics about season 2 so i decided to make one myself. DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT I WISH I DID CUZ I WOULD BE RICH AS HELL Takes place right after The Finale SCENE OPENS IN THE COHEN'S KITCHEN Kirsten-"I cant believe he's gone" Sandy-"Don't worry, we will still get to see him, Chino's only a couple hours away" Kirsten-"I know but its not gonna be the same though" Sandy-"I wonder how seth is taking all of this" Kirsten-"Last i talked to him he wasn't taking it to well, he seemed really pissed. I feel so bad Ryan was his only real friend" Sandy-"Well I'm gonna go see what he's doing" SANDY STARTS WALKING UP THE STAIRS Sandy-"Seth?" DOESN'T GET A RESPONSE, HE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR Sandy-"Seth, are u ok" STILL DOESN"T GET A RESPONSE, DECIDES TO WALK IN SANDY SEES THAT HE NOT IN THERE AND WALKS TO THE BEDSIDE TABLE AND PICKS UP THE PHONE. OUT OF THE CORNER OF HIS EYE HE SEES TWO ENVELOPES. ONE FOR MOM AND DAD, AND ONE FOR SUMMER Sandy-"OH SHIT" SCENE FADES AWAY AND "CALIFORNIA" STARTS PLAYING 


	2. Part 2

Sorry about the whole 1 paragraph thing i don't know what the hell is goin on. So if anybody knows what to do please help HERE IS THE NEXT PART DISCLAIMER-STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING, STILL WISH I DID Dear Mom and Dad, Before Ryan came to Newport, I had nothing. I didn't have any friends. I got my ass kicked just about every day. He was the first real friend i had, except Capt. Oats. If you think about it , Ryan was my only reason to stay. And now that he is gone, I'm back to the "Comic Book Reading, Emo Geek". I don't think i can take it any more so I'm leaving too. You know how i was planning that trip to Tahiti. Well, I'm going. I will be back in a couple months, before school starts again. Don't worry about me too much, I will be fine. I'm sorry i have to do this but i don't have a choice. LOVE, SETH AFTER READING THIS SANDY IS ON THE VERGE OF CRYING. KIRSTEN COMES UP BEHIND HIM Kirsten-"Where is Seth?" SANDY HANDS HER THE LETTER, AND SHE READS IT DROPPING IT ABOUT HALF WAY THROUGH Kirsten-"I can't believe i just lost both of my sons in one day" Sandy-"I'm sure he will be OK he's has been sailing for years" Kirsten-"We have to do something. He could die, that boat is tiny" Sandy-"I will call the Police, see if they can get the coast guard or something" Kirsten-"Thank you" SCENE CUTS TO RYAN IN THE CAR WITH THERESA Theresa-"You know Ryan, you don't have to do this." Ryan-"Yeah I do. If this baby is mine, I don't want it to grow up without a dad" Theresa-"Yeah IF. Chances are it's gonna be Eddies" Ryan-"Still, do you think he's gonna support you after basically beating the shit outta you" Theresa- TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT "Do you mind if i stop and get some groceries" Ryan-"Whatever" SCENE CUTS TO THE CASTLE MARISSA IS CRYING ON HER BED, BOTTLE ON THE FLOOR STILL ALMOST FULL KNOCK ON THE DOOR Julie-"Marissa? Can i Come in? MARISSA QUICKLY KICKS THE BOTTLE UNDER THE BED AND WIPES AWAY THE TEARS Marissa-"Yeah" Julie-"I know that Ryan leaving must upset you, but you are gonna have to get over it. He is only trouble.He has only caused you problems" Marissa- GETTING PISSED "Are you kidding me? Who saved me in Tijuana? Who got me to stop drinking? Who saved me from Oliver? RYAN Julie-"All of these problems occurred after Ryan came" Marissa-"You're so wrapped up in your perfect life that you can't even realize that Ryan was the best thing that ever happened for me. Now excuse me I'm going over to Summer's" MARISSA STARTS GOING DOWN THE STAIRS Julie-" BE HOME BY MID-NIGHT" Marissa- UNDER HER BREATH "You will be lucky if i come home at all." SCENE CUTS BACK TO RYAN AND THERESA THERESA IS COMING OUT OF THE STORE WITH A COUPLE BAGS OF THINGS, WHILE RYAN WAITS IN THE CAR Ryan-"What did u get" Theresa-"A couple thing to eat and you know "girl stuff" Ryan-"Like?" Theresa-"Tampons" Ryan-"Sorry I asked" Theresa-"HAHA" Ryan-"Wait a minute. Why do u need tampons when u are pregnant?" THERESA DOESN'T RESPOND Ryan-"YOU ARE PREGNANT, AREN'T YOU?" Theresa-"Ryan I'm so sorry. I just needed to get you back to Chino" Ryan-"DRIVE ME BACK TO THE COHEN'S" Theresa-"Sorry can't do that" THERESA STARTS TO DRIVE AWAY AND RYAN JUMPS OUT OF THE CAR RYAN WALKS TO A NEAR-BY RESTAURANT TO BLOW OFF SOME STEAM AND THINK ABOUT HOW TO GET HOME. MEANWHILE...........MARISSA AND SUMMER ARE WATCHING THE VALLEY Summer-"I'm gonna go over and see Cohen. Do u wanna come with me? Marissa-"actually yeah, I wanna see if anything else has happened" Summer-"Alright lets go" CUTS TO COMMERCIAL 


End file.
